Projected goals for the next fiscal year are: (1) To continue studies on various aspects of type B reticulum cell sercomas in BALB/c mice. To study factors causing localized growth of transplants as compared to generalized growth and to investigate the induction of sarcomas adjacent to plastic or other materials placed subcutaneously or intraperitoneally in mice. Reports in the literature suggest that a poor vascular supply does not contribute to the induction of these tumors but observations made in this laboratory indicate that a poor vascular supply should still be considered as a possible causative agent.